Cat's Revenge
by Smoky Opium
Summary: Ciel really should know that he'll never really get one up on Sebastian. But then again, Ciel might like how Sebastian intends to even the score. *Please note that due to rating restrictions the complete story cannot be published here. For the complete story please see my AO3 site


**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author's religious views, beliefs or morals.

**Rating:** R18+

**Warning: **May contain spoilers. Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai. Bestiality. Dubious consent. Mild non depressive angst. Oral sex. Ejaculation without penetration. Plot-What-Plot. Excuse for smut.

**Summary:** Ciel really should know that he'll never really get one up on Sebastian. But then again, Ciel might like how Sebastian intends to even the score.

**Story type: **Manga Cannon AU.

**Pairing:** Cat!Sebastian/Ciel.

**AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon):** This was actually quite fun to write. It mainly started out after I read the summary for Little Storm's "Black Bull" (if you want really good smut, and you're not afraid to cross boundaries, check out Little Storm's work) and my mind was musing over the Kuroshitsuji anime. I then remembered the black cat at the end of the anime, and voila this story was born. I had a lot of fun creating the opening scene, especially with incensed!Ciel. For my second completed piece of smut I think it came out pretty well. I was a little cross with my muse though, I wasn't expecting it to be quite so long, or rather to write it all up in one sitting. I actually started drafting it pretty late at night, intending to write it up the next day. But then when I was drafting it, I actually started hearing the banter between the two characters, and the plot started to really flow out. My muse is a fickle thing and once it gets going, I know better than to try to get it to stop. So I typed it up. By the time I got to Ciel trying to summon Sebastian, I was seriously worried as to how much longer it would take to write. At that stage I had no idea when it was going to end. I managed to write up to the part when Ciel climaxes, when I decided to just fall into bed. By that stage my typing had deteriorated so badly I was only correctly typing one in three words.

**Cat's Revenge**

Earl Ciel Phantomhive felt his nose twitch unpleasantly, when he entered his rooms. Screwing up his petit features he froze, his large deep blue eye watered as he tried to hold back the inevitable. His muscles contracted as the inevitable happened. He sneezed. Glaring around balefully he stalked over to his bed, his keen eyes picking out the irregularity on it. Picking up a single long hair he felt his temper flaring as he tried to burn it with his gaze.

'Sebastian. Come here, right now. And that's an order.' He said, ripping off the eye patch over his right eye. The glowing purple pentagram flared into life as it enforced the order. Almost immediately a knock sounded at the door. Silently the onyx haired butler slipped in, his tall shadowy figure seemed to pull at the surrounding shadows, as if he were made from them. The lithe figure bowed slightly, his fringe hiding his eyes. As he straightened up his dark brown eyes flashed red, but that could have been a trick of the light.

'My Lord, you called?' He enquired, one hand over his chest.

'What. Is. This?' Ciel said clearly enunciating each word as he turned around holding up the hair.

'It is a cat hair my lord.' Sebastian replied with a quirked eyebrow. 'Surely my master would be able to recognize it?'

'I know that Sebastian!' The young Phantomhive all but screamed at his butler 'What I want to know is what it is doing here! And that's an order!'

'It must have come off Bella when she escaped this morning.' The butler replied without missing a beat, a bemused expression on his face. There was silence for several minutes, as the nobleman digested this information. Sebastian waited patiently.

'You have been keeping a cat in my mansion.' Ciel said bluntly, looking at Sebastian with a deadpan expression on his face.

'That would be cats my lord.'

'You mean to say there is more than one of these...' Ciel trailed off, a grimace of distaste crossing his face as he tried to come up with words to express his distain further '... things of the feline persuasion, in my mansion.'

'Yes my lord.'

'GET RID OF THEM!' Ciel screamed at his butler, pointing an accusatory finger at the mastermind behind the crime.

'Yes my lord.' Sebastian said sadly thinking of the fifteen cats he would have to take out of his room. 'However, I was wondering what your objection to cats was. They are low maintenance and keep the mice and rats under control. Why do you dislike such useful creatures?'

'Do I need to tell you again?! I am allergic to them.' The young boy said automatically. Ciel paused for a moment thinking 'Also they are overly affectionate, making it difficult to comport myself with any dignity when they are around.'

Ciel frowned at the memory of the black cat at the business headquarters of one of his suppliers. The blasted creature wouldn't stop winding round his ankles and rubbing against his legs. His supplier had thought the sight charming, but when Ciel tried to move forwards, he had tripped over the devilish creature. He swore the creature had been snickering at him its slitted red eyes shining with mirth, before it stalked off. The earl was only thankful that Sebastian hadn't been there.

As if Sebastian had been reading his mind, he smirked at his young master. Ciel's frown deepened.

'Wipe that smirk off your face.' He barked at his loyal servant.

'So I would be correct in saying that the young master's main objection to cats is his allergies.' Sebastian stated, once the smirk subsided.

'Of course.'

'So if I can get rid of your allergies, I would be able to keep cats in the mansion.' Sebastian reasoned, a cunning gleam in his eyes

'Yes. Can you can do that?' Ciel asked, his eyes widening and lips slightly parted in surprise.

'Of course, what kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't improve my young master's health? All you have to do is order me my lord.' Sebastian replied with a smirk, kneeling on one bended knee. Ciel blinked before straightening up, looking at his servant.

'Then this is an order. Get rid of my cat allergy!' He said firmly

'Yes, my lord.' Sebastian replied, the smirk growing slyer. The shadows seemed to deepen, as he stood up. The butler seemed taller than before, his eyes flashed red as he used his demonic powers.

'Please close your eyes my lord. I will be done in a minute.' Sebastian all but purred as he began to slide off one glove. Obediently, Ciel closed his eyes. He sensed the room darken as he felt a sharp tingling all over his body, centring on his lungs and face. Suddenly it felt like all the breath had been pulled out of his body. He opened his eyes in shock, darkness meeting his gaze. Then the moment was over and Ciel was left gasping, one hand clutching the back of a chair. He collapsed back into it, mouth open, drawing in a lungful of precious air. It was at this moment that he became aware of something at his feet. Looking down he saw a white Persian cat twining around his legs, looking up at Ciel it meowed inquiringly. Ciel braced himself for the itch that he knew was about to start up any moment, only to realize it wasn't coming. _Well that proves I'm not allergic to cats at least_ he thought _but they're still too affectionate_.

'Sebastian get rid of the cat.' He said as he caught his breath, glancing down at the white fluff ball with distain.

'But my lord,' the butler objected, a frown marring his features 'without your allergy to cats, there is no reason not to allow Bella to remain. Did you not agree that I could keep cats in the mansion if you did not have any allergy to them?' Ciel smirked at the crestfallen butler.

'Ah. I never gave you permission to keep cats in the mansion. I only agreed with the possibility of the statement.' Ciel replied smugly as he stood a smirk crossing his face at having got one over his butler. 'Get rid of it, and that's an order.' He said, as he walked out of his rooms.

Sebastian stood there for some time in shock after the beautiful brat had left the room. Suddenly he smirked, what a demon wants a demon gets. And Sebastian knew the perfect revenge. He licked his lips in anticipation, grinning. His poor virginal master wouldn't be sleeping well tonight.


End file.
